My Little Sister Elsa
by LockAndKey989
Summary: Nothing but a series of semi-related one shots of Anna Arendelle taking care of her younger sister Elsa. Modern AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is just an idea I had in my head for a fanfiction involving an older Anna and a younger Elsa. No real storyline at the moment, just going to do some journal entry style narrations. See a 21 year old Anna taking care of a 8 year old Elsa. I will just do as many as I want when the ideas come to me. But I will focus primarily on my other stories. But enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Frozen. All characters belong to Disney.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Sometimes life sucks.

Sometimes you lose the people you love. Sometimes you get your heart broken.

But then...

Sometimes you find new loved ones and sometimes you find a new light in your life.

My name is Anna Arendelle.

I am twenty-one years old, and I am living in a one story house all alone with my eight year old sister Elsa. Why all alone with my sister you say?

Well...It's kind of a sad story. When I was eighteen and Elsa was just five our parents were supposed to go on a two week long cruise in the bahamas. And since I was a legal adult I was in charge of Elsa while they were away.

It was an amazing time. I was practically her mom. I woke her up in the morning. Made her lunches. Dropped her off at school. Picked her up. Helped her with her homework and made her dinner and carried her off to bed after kissing her goodnight. And of-course, had daily video chats with mom and dad.

But one day we didn't receive any messages from them. We tried contacting them, and contacting them. But it said the other line was disconnected. Elsa would always say.

"Anna. I'm scared for mommy and daddy."

But I would just say.

"It will be fine Elsa. Im sure they are just having a good time and forgetting to check their computer. Now come on let's draw snowmen."

But then one night we saw a news report stating that the same ship that mom and dad were on hit a huge storm somewhere before they hit the bahamas and the ship went under. The news lady said they were able to load up most of the passengers but did not give any names.

At this point I was scared.

"A-anna?" Elsa asked with tearing eyes and a fearful tone when she heard this news broadcast.

"I-I'm sure they are fine Elsa." I said then to reassure her. Though I had doubts myself.

But it wasn't fine. We received a letter in the mail saying that mom and dad weren't one of the passengers loaded. They never found the bodies but we had a funeral service for them anyways.

But since then. Poor little Elsa has been quiet, reclusive and rarely speaks or makes eye-contact with anyone. Including me. But I am trying, as her big sister. To help her. After-all all we have now is each other.

So yeah I have basically become Elsa's ;legal guardian. Continuing the same routine everyday except now I'm trying to get her to open herself and not shut the world out.

I have also gotten a job to help support myself and my sister. I work as the Personal Assistant for Hans Westerguard. Who is the Head of Human Resources at "Weasle-Town Corp." Weselton! I'm sorry Weselton Corp. Duke Weselton owned a few ski resorts in the mountain ranges throughout the state and I worked at the main office. Which thankfully was in my own city. Good thing too. Losing mom and dad was tough enough, I didn't want Elsa to have to deal with living in another city.

Anyways. So I am working in my office right now. Typing up reports for Hans. Yes I call my boss by his name. I shall explain that to you right now as he walks into my office wearing that sexy white suit with the blue tye that compliments his dreamy eyes, highlighting his chestnut hair and sideburns.

"Here you go sweety." Hans said as he placed a mug of hot chocolate on my desk. I drool as I had been craving one all morning.

"Thanks Hans!"

"Hey anything for you babe. Hey are we still on for lunch?"

"We can leave as soon as soon as I am done here."

"Great. Sandwiches on me!"

Hans says as he pulls me up out of my chair and kisses me on the lips.

Yeah you guessed it. I'm dating my boss. I know that normally these situations don't end well but I honestly think Hans is _the one_. What could go wrong?

* * *

 **The next chapter will focus more on the Elsa and Anna interactions. This was just a little prologue to introduce the characters and break the ice. Kristoff, should this fic continue, will be introduced in later chapters. Hope you enjoy and please review. Say if you want me to continue or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Readers. And by readers I mean Guest Ironic, Ironic Irony, Snow Queen, Snow Queen Elsa, etc all of whom I am 99% sure are she same people. Here is a response to your million questions.**

 **I do NOT consider Anna more mature or of the older sister compared to Elsa. This was just a silly idea that I felt the need to post based off of some artwork by comickergirl on tumblr.**

 **Just the idea of making Anna so much older, bigger and more physically/mentally mature than Elsa seemed appealing to me at the moment but now that I have got the idea out there I am having massive writer's block.**

 **I honestly have no idea how to continue this story and if anyone has any ideas please feel free to give me inspiration.**

 **I will probably add Ingrid and Helga to the story because I am am OUaT fan and I loved that arc as well. But no Ingrid is still the older one. Ok maybe Helga is the most mature but Ingrid is not mentally the youngest.**

 **I have no idea if Elsa will be a child prodigy nor do I have exact birthdays done.**

 **Yes the deaths of the parents are undeserved fates.**

 **Anna was thinking of taking Elsa to the city of Eldora before deciding not too.**

 **FYI I cannot respond to any of the replies if you are a guest. Please answer with your account (if you have one) or signup and PM me. It is so much better than sending me the same replies 30 times.**

 **Here is a little something because I haven't updated in awhile. Not sure if I will continue this fanfiction though. But If I do I think I will do some chapters Anna's POV others Elsa POV.**

 **Now Elsa POV**

* * *

Hello my name is Elsa Arendelle,

Right now I am waking up on the couch in front of a tv showing spongebob on a Saturday morning. Must have fallen asleep during the Friday night tv-a-thon with my big sister Anna. I look up and I realize I am leaning against my sister who is completely asleep and snoring. Her left arm is strapped around my body, my head was leaning against her chest (don't worry she had clothes on) and her hair is a complete mess.

I look up and chuckle at my sister's appearance before I wiggle my way out of her grasp. But just as I stand up I hear my sister muttering.

"Huh-what? Oh good morning Elsa." Anna says still mostly asleep. But waking up.

"Morning Anna. Sorry I woke you."

"Oh-oh it's ok. I needed to get up anyways." Then Anna manages to stand herself up, she rubs her eyes and wakes up completely.

"Come on how about we make breakfast. Chocolate chip pancakes?" Anna asks me. With all honesty my mouth drools when she says those words. I think i see Anna drooling a little too. But I have something else in mind.

"First. It's the third Saturday morning of every third month." I say with excited anticipation. We have this kind of tradition we do on the morning of the third saturday of every third month.

"Oh alright. Come on."

Anna leads me to the bathroom door. On the doors boarding liner there are marker lines labeled "Anna" and "Elsa". This was the door that mom and dad used to mark Anna growing as she was growing up. Now Anna marks me every so often so we can compare. I lean my body against the door, she takes out a marker and she brings the tip close to my head before making a line. I turn around and see.

"Wow Elsa. Your half an inch taller when I was when I was your age."

It was true. The oldest line said "Anna-8 yrs-4'1", the line that Anna made for me was about half an inch taller than that. Anna rubs my head.

"You're gonna be such a big girl Elsa."

"Hey maybe when i'm big i'll be even taller than you." I say excited.

"You will need to eat breakfast for that. Come on pancakes!"

* * *

So it has been half an hour later. I am eating one chocolate chip pancake with a glass of orange juice while my sister is scarfing down her third pancake with a huge glass of milk.

Then we hear the doorbell ring.

"I got it." Anna says getting up. She walks over to the door as I watch from the kitchen.

Anna looks through the peephole and answers the door. And then I see a familiar face. It's Kristoff our mailman. He holds a brown paper package and greets Anna. He's always happy to see her, and so is my sister.

"Kristoff. Oh hi. What's this?" Anna asks all nervous?

"I got your latest issue of History Magazine. This issue is Joan of Arc."

"Oh yeah give me!" Anna squealed as she snatched the magazine from Kristoff hand. She always loved histories strong independant women.

"Hey Kristoff!" I say waving from the table.

"Hey Elsa. How's school?" he asks.

"Fine I guess." I answer.

"Anyways I gotta go. More mail to deliver. See you two later." Kristoff says before turning around and leaving.

"By Kris." Anna says before closing the door. She walks over to the table and before she sits down notices the look I have on my face.

"What?"

"When are you going to admit you love KristofF?" I ask.

"Wait what? I-I don't love Kristoff." She says in that voice she always says when she's lying. With that usual blush and nervous smile.

"Anna I see how you act around him. I think he really likes you too."

"I do care for Kristoff. Alot. But I already have an amazing boyfriend."

I groan upon hearing of that douchebag.

"I never liked Hans. He seems kind of cheesy." I say.

"Well when you're older you will understand love as well as I do." Anna says patting my head and picking up her fork with two pieces of pancake stuck to it.

Before I can open my mouth to say anything, she sticks the fork into my mouth.


	3. Chapter 3 Christmas

_It was Christmas Eve night..._

 _and all through the house..._

 _Not a creature was stirring..._

 _Except for Anna, and Elsa, her little mouse..._

 _Anna sat on the couch, drinking hot cocoa and eating chicken curry..._

 _While Elsa was ripping apart her presents, smiling fondly at her new story..._

"20 Leagues Under The Sea! Thank you Anna!" Elsa squealed sitting on the carpet floor by the tree in her night gown. It was light blue with a white stripe around the belly area.

"I honestly don't know how you can read that Elsa. I was more of a "Magic Tree House" girl when I was your age." Said Anna as she took another sip of hot chocolate. She wore a white sweater with a plush rudolph on it. She also wore a pair of black sweat pants with a white stripe going down each leg. And wore slippers with pictures of elves on it with jingle bells at the tips.

"Well I love it Anna."

"You should thank Hans. He's the one that found it for me."

With that word, "Hans", Elsa put down the book and groaned.

"What is exactly your problem with Hans?" Anna asked crossing her arms.

"You mean other than the fact that he's a douche?" Elsa retorted.

"He is not a douche. He is very charming and sweet."

"Yeah when he needs to be. When your not in the room he's a jerk."

"You know what? I think your just scared of what will happen if we get married. Elsa I promise you nothing would change, I will still be your big sister."

"I am afraid of you marrying Hans but not for that!"

 _Suddenly the doorbell rang. Straight up did Elsa sit. And Anna got up saying..._

"I'll get it."

So Anna got up and walked to the door and Elsa sat closer to the tree. And when Anna looked through the peephole what she saw filled her with glee. She swung open the door, the wall hit the bronze and Anna squealed...

"HANS!"

"Hey babe. I've decided that if I couldn't bring you up to my parents for the holidays then I would come over." He said setting his dark trench coat on the wall hook. Two presents in his hands, both wrapped in golden foil. The one labeled "Elsa" was larger and box shaped, while the one labeled "Anna" was shorter but the same in width.

"Oh you are amazing!" Anna said as she got on her toes and wrapping her arms around his shoulders to lean into a kiss.

Elsa gagged as the two kissed.

"Oh come now Elsa. I got you a gift. Your gonna love it."

 _And so Hans walked to Elsa. The present in his arms as Elsa's stomach was still a-turn. Then he set it by the young girl, who was glaring at his sideburns._

"Elsa..." Anna said.

 _So Elsa took a sigh and ripped off the foil, what she saw didn't put aside her turmoil._

"I already have a stuffed Snowman." Elsa said in disdain.

"This one has a bow. Now Olaf has a girlfriend." Hans said cheery.

"Oh it's wonderful Hans. Right Elsa." Anna said sternly.

"Yes...thank you Hans." Elsa said begrudgingly.

"Ok beautiful. Open yours."

 _Anna looked at her present, and not a second more later, she opened the box and ripped off the paper. And when she saw what was inside, the dared not show it to Elsa, as her blood pressure was running high. Anna's face turned red and her mouth became a huge grin._

"Wait until Elsa goes to sleep." Anna whispered. "I can't wait to put it on."

"Then I'll put it IN..."

 _Elsa could hear and she was sharp for her age. But she looked at her book and flipped through the page._

But she took a second to glare at Hans, her eyes filled with rage no simmer. Hans looked back, and lip-synced 'im gonna F*&# your sister.'

 _Hours later, Anna put Elsa to bed. And Hans waited in her room, all his clothes on the bedspread. Then Anna walked in, wearing his gift, a santa suit, free of all grit._

 _But it was no typical santa suit you see, the hat was the same, but the rest was skimpy. The jacket had no sleeves, didn't cover her belly and barely covered her chest. The bottom was just a pair of red undies...and well, let's just say neither of them was planning to rest._

"Hans I've been a very naughty girl this year." Anna said crawling on the bed like a cat.

"Well were going to have to do something about that." He said with a grin.

Their lips were about to kiss. His hands were about to touch her...

"Anna!" Elsa screamed breaking the moment. Anna lifted herself away from Hans. He banged his fist on the mattress as Anna went to her closet and pulled out a long pink robe.

"Hold on I gotta check on Elsa."

As soon as she left Hans felt a Stirl. He never did like that girl. She was too smart and a little tart. Anna came back, and he was expecting the fun to resume, but what she said caught him off tune.

"Elsa said she had a nightmare. She wants me to sleep with her tonight."

"What? W-wait Anna. I mean Elsa is a big girl she should be able to handle these things herself."

 _Hans said, trying to sound convincing, but Anna shook her head, confirming that there will be no mating._

"Im sorry Hans. My sister comes first. Oh wait she wanted me to give this to you."

And so Anna handed Hans a card before leaving the room. When he opened it, his anger resumed.

" _Sleep well Hans, I won't fright. My sister won't be touching you this night."_

* * *

 _Sorry for any sexual intuos. Hope you enjoyed it. Happy Holidays._


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own frozen. Disney does  
Also Elsa Anna Anna's aunts are based off the same characters from OUaT, property of ABC and Disney.

Oh and Fredmund is from the Frozen book series and Elphie is from "Wicked!".

* * *

 **Secrets**

It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon. Anna was driving Elsa to visit their aunties place for the day.

Elsa as excited, she loved her Aunt Ingrid. They were a lot alike. Not just in appearance but they also shared the same love of snow.

Anna was looking more forward to seeing her aunt Helga. She was a much more cheery woman.

Next to Anna was Hans, who felt that it was time for him to meet the family...Elsa had her arms crossed the entire drive.

"Hans your going to love my aunts." Anna says "Helga will love you she's just like me."  
"I can't wait!" Hans replies "so...when you say Aunt'S. Are they sisters who live together or -"  
"We're here!" Elsa exclaims.

Outside of a white wooden house are two middle aged women waiting for them. The taller one looked a lot like Elizabeth Mitchell. But her hair was as white as Elsa's, toed back in a bun and had icy blue eyes. The woman next to her had sandy blonde hair and a much warmer smile.

As soon as Anna stopped the car Elsa ran out.

"Auntie Ingrid!"  
"There's my little princess." Ingrid said picking Elsa up and hugging her. Getting a nicer smile on her face.

Anna followed behind her.

"Auntie Helga!"

Anna said before wrapping her arms around the other woman.

"Oh Anna it's go good too see you again." Helga responds.  
"Welcome back Anna."  
"Thank you aunt Ingrid."  
"Oh Anna, who is this handsome man."

Helga said gesturing to Hans who was standing next to her.

"Aunties this is my boyfriend Hans. Hans these are my aunts Ingrid and Helga."

Anna said pointing to each one respectively.

"Oh my goodness, so handsome. Look at these side burns, these broad shoulders." Helga said patting down Hans.  
"Anna could do better." Ingrid mumbled. But everyone heard her. Anna was glaring while Elsa was holding back her laughter.  
"So, let's come inside. I've got cookies!" Helga exclaims.

Ingrid puts Elsa down and she rushes inside. Helga follows and Hans behind her. Ingrid remains in the door way. She stops Anna from going inside with her arm.

"Have you told him yet?" Ingrid asks.  
"I haven't even told Elsa yet."  
"Its been three years Anna, you have to tell her."  
"Elsa's better off never knowing." Anna replies.  
"Anna, Elsa deserves to know what happened too her, that's what being a RESPONSIBLE guardian is all about."  
"Why can't you just leave me alone?"  
"I can't not while your taking care of Elsa."  
"If you care so much about her happiness then you will not tell her."

Ingrid relents and let's Anna inside.

"She's gonna find out eventually." Ingrid says coldly.  
"No she won't I got rid off all pictures with her before she woke up."  
"Just be mindful of Hans. Business men, you can't trust them."  
"Oh you don't know what your talking about." Anna said before storming off towards the cookies.

"So Hans" Helga starts while eating a chocolate chip "Anna tells me you work for Weselton Corp."  
"Yes, I am the head of Human Resources." Hans says proudly.  
"You know I dated Duke once." Helga says casually.  
"Wow really?" Hans exclaims.  
"Oh yes, they dated, then he tried cheating on her and she ran into my arms." I grid said coldly. Glaring at Hans.  
"Well my Hans would never hurt me. Right honey?"  
"Of course sweaty." Hans said rubbing her nose with Anna's.  
"-ack!" Elsa said faking throwing up.  
"So Ingrid, Helga, what do you lovely ladies do?" Hans asks.

Ingrid rolls her eyes and Helga chuckles.

"Actually I work as her assistant." Helga said gesturing at Ingrid.  
"And I am a cryogenicist." Ingrid says. "I freeze people who have horrible illnesses so they can be cured in the future. Except the process is flawed...the freezing and thawing of the brain causes some slight degeneration. Memory loss."

Anna glares at Ingrid.

"Ok...so Elsa how is school going?"  
Helga asks her younger niece.  
"Oh it's going great! I'm getting all A's and I made a new friend." Elsa says cheery.  
"Oh a new friend, how exciting."  
"Two new friends Elsa." Anna reminds her.  
"Well there is Elphie who I have been hanging out with a lot. And there's this boy named Fredmund, he likes me but I'm not sure how I feel about him yet." Elsa admits.  
"Boys are overrated Elsa." Ingrid says bluntly. "In the end all that matters is family."  
"Yes well sometimes boys can become family." Anna said latching herself onto Hans.

Ingrid just took another bite of her cookie.

* * *

Finally I actually have a story in mind. And it will revolve around Elsa's "accident".

R&R


End file.
